Vehicles such as automobiles are often equipped with fluid reservoirs such as windshield wiper fluid reservoirs, radiator overflow reservoirs and the like. Depending on the type of vehicle and/or fluid composition(s) being used, a particular fluid reservoir may require periodic refilling as existing fluid is used up and/or varying as ambient weather conditions change. Simply refilling fluid reservoirs with water that is captured from vehicular condensation may be sufficient in particular instances. However, water is often times an insufficient refill fluid for certain vehicle reservoir purposes, including when the ambient temperature reaches freezing and below. Therefore, a need exists for capturing condensate fluid from a vehicle, treating the fluid to provide one or more desired fluid product(s), and delivering the fluid product(s) to one or more specified vehicular fluid reservoir(s) for further use as desired.